Rarity
Rarity est un poney licorne femelle et l’un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique, elle est la sœur ainée de Sweetie Belle. Rarity travaille à la fois comme créatrice de mode et comme couturière dans sa propre boutique à Poneyville, la Boutique Carrousel. Elle représente l'élément de générosité. Développement et design L'apparence de Rarity résulte de la synthèse de deux poneys de première génération : Lauren Faust usa des couleurs d'un poney nommé Glory et de sa marque de beauté ainsi que de l'apparence d'un poney appelé Sparkler. Ses manières ainsi que sa gestuelle sont inspirées d'un poney de troisième génération qui usait dans la version originale d'un vocabulaire fleuri. Ses yeux, parés de faux cils, ont souvent été utilisés sur d'autres poneys telles les sœurs Lotus et Aloe les Poneys de Spa. En version originale, Rarity utilise parfois des mots français, détail indétectable en version française. Rôle et importance dans la série télévisée Histoire Une partie de l'enfance de Rarity, relative à l'obtention de sa marque de beauté, est narrée durant l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent. Chargée de la conception des costumes pour le spectacle de fin d'année de l'école de Poneyville, elle reste insatisfaite de son travail malgré les félicitations de son institutrice. Cherchant l'extra qui rendrait ses costumes somptueux mais ne parvenant pas à le trouver, elle s'apprête à abandonner lorsque sa corne, inactive jusqu'alors, s'illumine et la conduit de force à travers monts et plaines jusqu'à un rocher posé sur le rebord d'une falaise. Surprise et en colère contre sa corne de lui avoir fait parcourir tant de chemin pour la mener devant ce qu'elle nomme un stupide rocher, elle est alors effrayée par l'arc-en-ciel supersonique de Rainbow Dash, arc-en-ciel scindant le rocher en deux et laissant découvrir de nombreuses pierres précieuses en son sein. De retour à Poneyville, elle pare de ces pierres ses costumes et profite des retours émerveillés des spectateurs, obtenant par ailleurs sa marque de beauté symbolisée par trois diamants représentant son don de la découverte de pierres précieuses. Dans La course de voiture de Poneyville, Rarity explique qu'elle tenta durant son enfance de décrocher le prix de la voiture la plus originale, mais elle avait fini deuxième à sa grande déception derrière Derpy. Cette expérience fit comprendre à Rarity qu'elle devait apprendre à connaitre son public afin de remporter la victoire convoitée. Personnalité thumb|Prête à chasser le dragon Antithèse d'Applejack, elle porte toujours un point d'honneur à être sublime en toutes occasions et à éviter toute manœuvre qui viendrait à décoiffer sa crinière. Elle s'orne souvent de chapeaux volumineux ou de vêtements d'apparat. Rarity use de sa magie afin de rendre les objets qui l'entourent plus beaux même si ce n'est d'aucune utilité. Dans Soirée entre copines, elle doit tailler les branches des arbres du parc de Poneyville afin de limiter les risques d'accidents qu'engendrerait l'orage prévu par les pégases. Mais au lieu de les tailler, elle préfère en faire des sculptures végétales ce qui a le don d'agacer Applejack, les deux poneys se reprochant réciproquement leur manque de distinction et de pragmatisme. thumb|left|Le charme du poney en action Rarity use souvent de ses charmes pour convaincre les étalons ainsi que les autres créatures d'Equestria d'accéder à ses requêtes. Dans Un dragon à Poneyville, elle use de son charme pour tenter de convaincre le dragon dormant de quitter sa grotte surplombant Poneyville. Mais trahie par son amour des pierres précieuses, elle finit par en être éjectée. Dans Un stage très spécial, elle fait du charme à un poney afin de lui racheter un botte d'asperges pour Fluttershy. Elle tente à nouveau le charme sur Volonté de Fer mais échoue, finissant dans les buissons. En voyage à Jumanhattan pour un concours de mode dans l'épisode Rarity sur le podium, elle couple son charme à sa générosité afin de s'attirer les services d'un valet d'hôtel qui le lui rend bien. Très sensible à son image et aux bonnes relations, elle travaille jour après jour à asseoir son influence artistique. Dans l'épisode La Haute Société de Canterlot, elle va jusqu'à préférer ces mondanités à ses amies. Elle dessine une robe pour l'anniversaire de Twilight Sparkle, mais sa nouvelle place dans l'élite de Canterlot ne lui permet pas d'achever son projet à temps ; la robe simplifiée qu'elle offre honteusement plaît malgré tout à Twilight. Dans Sous les projecteurs, Fluttershy est repérée par la photographe de mode Photo Finish et renvoie malgré elle Rarity aux poneys anonymes. Jalouse mais quand même fière pour son amie, Rarity parvient avec difficulté à concilier ses deux émotions. Relations familiales Sweetie Belle est la petite sœur de Rarity. Leurs parents apparaissent pour la première fois durant l'épisode L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys. Leur père porte un chapeau de paille ainsi qu'une chemise à fleurs, des vêtements aux antipodes des goûts de Rarity. thumb|L'amour fraternel luxueuxContrairement à Applejack et Apple Bloom qui partagent une grande partie de leurs activités, Sweetie Belle et Rarity font peu d'activité en commun. Dans L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys, Sweetie Belle qui est en vacances pour une semaine chez sa grande sœur provoque désastre sur désastre. Lorque Rarity se consacre davantage à son travail qu'à la garde de sa petite sœur, cette dernière est vexée et se tourne vers Applejack jusqu'à ce que Rarity se lamente sur son comportement. Décidée à récupérer sa petite sœur adorée, elle lui tend un piège devant le refus de ses excuses et participe à ses côtés sous l'identité d'Applejack à la course des sœurs poneys, finissant deuxièmes. Au final, bien qu'elles entrent quelquefois en conflit du fait des pérégrinations de Sweetie Belle, elles s'aiment sincèrement et se pardonnent toujours. Générosité Dans l'épisode d'introduction La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2), le groupe d'amies en expédition dans la Forêt Désenchantée rencontre dans une rivière devenue torrent un dragon d'eau, larmoyant d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de sa moustache par un nuage de fumée. Les poneys, étrangers à son sort, y restèrent insensibles hormis Rarity qui vit cette amputation comme une offense à l'élégance et à la beauté parfaite du dragon. N'écoutant que sa passion, elle arracha promptement une des écailles du dragon et se coupa la queue avec. Elle usa ensuite de sa magie pour raccorder sa défunte queue à la moustache du dragon pour lui redonner son éclat d'antan. Cet acte désintéressé résonna dans l'ancien château des sœurs royales lorsque Twilight Sparkle usa des éléments d'équilibre contre la Jument Séléniaque. Après le combat, Rarity obtînt son collier orné d'une pierre violette taillée en losange. Couture et stylisme Rarity est une couturière passionnée de mode, d'élégance et de beauté. Conceptrice et créatrice de vêtements, elle est souvent sollicitée par d'importants poneys de scène. Rarity tissu arc-en-ciel S01E14.png Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png Détection de pierres précieuses Dans l'épisode Entre chiens et poneys, Rarity doit aller chercher de nouvelles pierres dans le but de pouvoir faire des tenues pour un poney influent : Sapphire Shores, le « poney de la pop ». Elle se met en route avec Spike et utilise un sort rare pour trouver des joyaux. Ce sort fait briller sa corne d'une lueur moins puissante que si elle lançait un sort de lévitation, par exemple. Lorsque des pierres se trouvent aux alentours, sa corne se dirige toute seule vers celles-ci, entraînant Rarity malgré elle. Les joyaux apparaissent alors à tous à travers le sol ou la roche les renfermant. Nouvelles boutiques En plus de la Boutique Carrousel, Rarity en a deux autres. Boutique de Canterlot Dans Le Carrousel de Canterlot, Sassy Saddle est la gérante de la boutique de Rarity à Canterlot. ont confectionné une robe que Twilight Sparkle accepte de porter. Rarity a confectionné une robe qu'elle nomma "le règne du vitrail" mais Sassy Saddle juge que "la robe de la princesse" est un nom convenant mieux. Les poneys sont obsédés par la robe et négligent les autres créations de Rarity. Du coup, il ne reste qu'une seule solution : remplacer toutes les robes de la princesse par des robes différentes et éblouissantes. Et tous les poneys les adorent. Boutique de Jumanhattan Dans La critique de la rue de la selle dorée a leu l'ouverture de Rarity Pour Vous à Jumanhattan. Un journaliste interviewe Rarity et ses amies pour relater les préparatifs de la nouvelle boutique. Représentation dans les films Equestria Girls Sa première apparition sous forme humaine sera lorsque Twilight Sparkle vient d'être ridiculisée par Sunset Shimmer (qui a posté une vidéo sur internet la ridiculisant), Rarity l'attrape par le bras et commence à prendre ses mesures. On la voit ensuite sortir un déguisement de son sac, qu'elle lui fait enfiler. Twilight l'enlève rapidement après qu'Applejack démontre son inefficacité. Lorsque Pinkie Pie dit adorer son déguisement, Rarity commence à l'insulter car à chaque fois qu'elle se porte volontaire pour participer à la décoration des fêtes, Pinkie Pie lui répond qu'elle a déjà toute l'aide dont elle a besoin. En réalité, ces mails étaient envoyés par Sunset Shimmer. Une fois la supercherie découverte, elle se réconcilie avec ses amies et aide Twilight pour gagner des voix. Rarity propose de porter des serre-têtes avec des fausses oreilles et queues de poneys en signe d'unité. On la revoit ensuite chanter à la cafétéria et contribuer au nettoyage de la salle du bal. Elle participe aussi à la transformation des éléments d'équilibre par Twilight Sparkle. Rarity eqg wallpaper by jerimin19-d6k7c8g.png 385597 safe rainbow dash pinkie pie fluttershy rarity applejack animated equestria girls spoiler-colon-equestria girls-1-.gif Rainbow Rocks Rarity apparaît dans le deuxième film avec les Rainbooms. Comme ses amies, elle a pardonné à Sunset Shimmer ses erreurs passées. Peu après la première répétition, Flash Sentry vient voir les Rainbooms pour les complimenter sur leur musique bien que Rainbow Dash prétendra que Rarity et Applejack ont des progrès à faire. Quand Flash partira, Rarity vexe Sunset Shimmer sans le vouloir en parlant de coup de foudre. Quand les Dazzlings créeront des tensions dans le lycée, elle cherchent à rappeler Twilight Sparkle pour les aider. Quand Twilight reviendra, les six amies en profitent pour raconter ce qui s'est passé après leur séparation. Rarity sera enjouée quand elle apprendra que Twilight possède à présent son propre château. Quand les Rainbooms sont confrontées aux Dazzlings, rien ne se produit car elles ont besoin de musique pour les stopper. Rarity proposera de les vaincre durant la bataille des groupes. Lors des répétitions avant la bataille des groupes, Rarity propose plusieurs tenues pour le concours mais Applejack se dispute avec elle, prétextant que c'est inutile pour remporter la victoire contre les Dazzlings. Pendant la bataille des groupes, Rarity porte une tenue hippie couverte de paillettes pour l'occasion. Mais la tenue étant un peu métallique, Photo Finish en profitera pour saboter la prestation des Rainbooms à l'aide d'aimants. Heureusement, les Rainbooms continueront tout de même leur ascension dans le concours malgré les différents sabotages. Les Rainbooms gagneront une place en finale mais cela provoquera la jalousie des concurrents, notamment Trixie qui n'hésitera pas à les enfermer. Durant leur emprisonnement, les Rainbooms se disputent et cela permet aux Dazzlings d'augmenter leur puissance au maximum. Sunset Shimmer parviendra à calmer le groupe et quand elle seront réconciliées et libres, elles seront prêtes à affronter les Dazzlings avec les tenues que Rarity a faite. Les Rainbooms finiront par vaincre les Dazzlings avec l'aide de Sunset Shimmer. Rarity , Fluttershy et Sunset Shimmer (n'oubliez pas Spike!).PNG Rarity défilé life is a runway.png legend_of_everfree__camper_rarity_by_imperfectxiii-dad16r1.png Courts-métrages Fichier:Piano mobile (Player Piano) - My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow RocksRarity fait partie du groupe formé par Rainbow Dash dans le second film. Dans le court-métrage "Piano mobile" qui lui est consacré, Rarity tente de trainer un piano jusqu'au lycée. Furieuse de devoir faire ça seul, elle utilise ses charmes pour convaincre trois garçons (ressemblant à des chiens à diamant) de le transporter pour elle. Ceux-ci obéissent et transportent Rarity assise sur son piano. Malheureusement, les couloirs sont bondés mais les garçons décident de passer en force, mettant la jeune fille mal à l'aise par leur brutalité. Dans la salle de musique, Rainbow Dash s'impatiente de ne pas voir Rarity, ce qu'Applejack explique par le fait qu'elle veut probablement faire une grande entrée...ce que fait Rarity. Rainbow Dash réprimande Rarity d'être en retard mais celle-ci rétorque que son groupe a besoin d'une touche d'élégance. Rarity s'apprête à montrer ses talents de pianiste mais la cloche sonne et elle doivent répéter ailleurs. Rarity est déçue de ne pas pouvoirs montrer ses capacités mais Applejack se met à la narguer sur le fait qu'elle va devoir transporter son piano. Pinkie Pie lui propose ce qu'elle appelle une "guivier" : un croisement entre une guitare et un piano. Rarity commence à en jouer et réveille sa magie. Elle décide finalement de garder la "guivier" et demande aux garçons de la transporter, elle et son piano, ce qu'ils font sans sourciller. Dans la chanson intitulée "La Journée idéale", on la voit avec Pinkie Pie au stand de friandises et face à un miroir déformant lui faisant une grosse tête. Dans la chanson "Remue-toi", elle propose un bal masqué pour la fête mais Pinkie Pie mettra un immense masque effrayant. Elle est vue aussi dans "Musique aux oreilles", "Guitare de rêve", "Hamstocalypse", "Pinkie aux baguettes", "Basse en ballade" et "Hier n'est pas Aujourd'hui". Dans "La vie fonce comme le vent", elle est incarnée dans le chant. Dans "L'Amitié nous soutiendra des années", elle monte de fleur en fleur jusqu'à Sunset Shimmer qui apparaît. Citations "-Mais quelle abomination !! Qu'est-il arrivé à votre coiffure, très chère ?!" La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1) saison 1 épisode 1 "-Aaah, la haute-société ! La culture ! Le glamour ! C'est à ce milieu que j'appartiens vraiment." L'Invitation saison 1 ép. 3 "-... Lui !...J'errerais sur les lieux du Gala. Et tout le monde se demandera : qui est donc cette mystérieuse jument ?...Ils ne se douteront jamais que je ne suis qu'un simple poney de Poneyville. ... Et la Princesse Celestia sera tellement séduite par mon style et mon élégance qu'elle me présentera à lui...Son neveu ! L'étalon licorne le plus beau et le plus mariable de tout Canterlot ! Nos regards se rencontreront, nos cœurs chavireront. ... Il me demandera mon sabot, et sans hésiter, je lui dirai : OUI !!! Nous organiserons un mariage royal. Je serais considérée comme une princesse... En fait, je deviendrais réellement une princesse en l'épousant !" L'Invitation saison 1 ép. 3 "-Tsss ! Quelle crâneuse !" Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ? saison 1 ép. 4 "-Alooors ? Comment ça va ? On s'amuse bien, hein, Applejack ?!" Rarity parlant ironiquement à Applejack dans Soirée entre copines saison 1 ép. 8 "-Oh, c'est splendide...! Absolument splendide ! C'est... Je...C'est simple, je ne trouve pas les mots !" Le Royaume de Cristal (partie 1) saison 3 ép. 1 "-... Regarde ces rideaux !! Je ne sais même pas s'ils vont avec ces murs !" La carte (partie 2) saison 5 ép. 2 "-Plus j'en cousais, et plus ces robes perdaient en temps, en amour, et en couture." Le Carrousel de Canterlot saison 5 ép. 14 "-Arrêtez !! Vous allez commettre une ÉPOUVANTABLE erreur !" Le festival du solstice d'été saison 5 ép. 16 "- Ça alors ! On en apprend tous les jours !!" Le cadeau de Maud saison 6 ép. 3 "-Garçon ! Une coupe caramel-chocolat et triple portion de chantilly !" Le cadeau de Maud saison 6 ép. 3 "-Je vais concevoir la voiture de course la plus grande et audacieuse qui ait jamais existé !" La course de voiture de Poneyville saison 6 ép. 10 "-Comme ça, je suis sûre que ce restaurant plaira à Zesty Gourmand ! ... N'importe quoi. Je ne l'ai pas gâché Pinkie, je l'ai sauvé. Dis-moi ; où sont les clients ?!?" Un peu de piquant à Poneyville saison 6 ép. 12 Notes * Son idole est Mistmane. * L'homologue humain de Rarity peut créer des diamants avec son pouvoir magique, ce que ne peut faire la licorne. * Dans un fanart, Twilight Sparkle crée une potion magique qui améliore les compétences et points forts de chaque poney et découvre que si Rarity en boit, sa créativité et ses talents de styliste seront décuplés. Galerie Rarity-Wallpaper-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-35191632-1920-1080.png Rarity et dragon S01E07.png Rarity.PNG Rarity en attends trop de Blueblood S1E26.png Dessin pour Rarity S2E25.png Photo de Rarity avec Fancypants S2E26.png Rarity pleure S04E08.jpg Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png Rarity Licorne.png Croquis Rarity.jpg ImagesQ1L00OQR.jpg Rarity propose de porter ces oreilles et cette queue de poney.PNG Version de Rarity.PNG rar +aj.PNG Géode Rarity.PNG Rarity Forgotten Friendship.PNG Rarity tranformation.PNG Rarity Transformation Forgotten Friendship.PNG Rarity Hippocampe.PNG Rarity marque de beauté.PNG Nightmare Rarity.jpg Equestria Girls - Live Action Music Video (Magic of Friendship) HD Rarity Rainbow Rocks music video.png Galerie secondaire en:Rarity de:Rarity es:Rarity ru:Рарити pl:Rarity it:Rarity pt:Rarity gl:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity no:Rarity sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ zh:Rarity uk:Реріті Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Licornes Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Étudiants Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Poneys